greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Gregory
Gregory is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Stan When the residents were given use of Stan, a dummy on which they could practice surgical procedures, Gregory observed from the booth and he and Webber provided the voice of Stan. ("Rise Up") Paging Richard Gregory informed Richard when Teddy was paging him. ("This is How We Do It") Hulking Patient When a patient got angry and started attacking people in the OR, Owen told Gregory to prep an OR for a possible concussion and broken jaw before punching the patient. ("What is It About Men") Newborn at Bentley When a call came in about a sick newborn at another hospital, Gregory handed the phone over to Arizona. ("Dark Was the Night") Webber's Burns When Richard was burned by a fire Adele started, Gregory informed Meredith that he was in the ER. ("If Only You Were Lonely") Horseback Riding Accident When a kid came into the ER after a horseback riding accident, Gregory told April he needed her. ("I Was Made for Lovin' You") Frankie McNeil When Francesca McNeil came into the ER with cardiac symptoms, Gregory tended to her and told Owen when she lost pulse. ("You Be Illin'") Meredith's Attack When Lou urinated during a seizure, Gregory asked the other nurse in the room to get him fresh sheets and a new gown. He then left the room shortly before Lou attacked Meredith in a postictal fugue state. Instead of promptly returning, he was called away on a code. ("The Sound of Silence") Funeral Crash When Julian Fisher was injured in a car accident at a funeral, Gregory brought the x-ray of his arm to Amelia Shepherd. ("I Ain't No Miracle Worker") Building Collapse When a building collapsed in Seattle, Gregory coordinated with Bailey to make sure the hospital was prepared for the incoming traumas. He told her what nurses were covering. ("You Haven't Done Nothin'") ER Patient April instructed Gregory to work on a patient who was in the ER, who was hard of hearing. ("Out of Nowhere") Frankie's Death When fellow nurse, Frankie, was 28 weeks pregnant, she collapsed. Her spleen was twisted, but she refused surgery because she was worried about her baby. Her spleen started to un-twist, but then she had abdominal bleeding, so she was rushed into surgery. In surgery, the bleed was stopped, but then Frankie crashed, so they did an emergency c-section to deliver her son. After that, they tried to resuscitate her but they were unsuccessful. Richard then delivered the news of her death to Gregory and the other nurses. ("Anybody Have a Map?") After Frankie's death, Gregory, along with the other nurses, continued to watch over her son in the NICU. ("Blowin' in the Wind") Catherine's Surgery When Catherine had surgery to remove her tumor, Gregory was in the crowd watching from the gallery. ("The Winner Takes It All") Career He is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He previously worked at Seattle Grace Hospital and Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Notes and Trivia *He was credited as Tech, Desk Nurse, Nurse #2, ER Nurse, and Nurse. *He hates when patients urinate on themselves during seizures.The Sound of Silence, 12x09 Gallery Episodic 507Tech.png|Rise Up 7x17DeskNurse.png|This is How We Do It 804Nurse2.png|What is It About Men 809ERNurse.png|Dark Was the Night 816Nurse.png|If Only You Were Lonely 9x07ERNurse.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 10x18ERNurse.png|You Be Illin' 12x09NurseGregory.png|The Sound of Silence 13x03NurseGregory.png|I Ain't No Miracle Worker 13x09NurseGregory.png|You Haven't Done Nothin' 14x08NurseGregory.png|Out of Nowhere 15x07NurseGregory.png|Anybody Have a Map? 15x08NurseGregory.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x11NurseGregory.png|The Winner Takes It All Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Nurses